1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more particularly, to portable devices especially adapted for exercising a person's arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the many muscles in a human body, arm muscles often receive a great deal of attention during exercise. Hand-held dumbbells are portable devices that are commonly used for exercising arm muscles. However, a number of disadvantages are associated with hand-held dumbbells. A hand-held dumbbell generally has a fixed weight. However, for a person who exercises, it is often desirable to vary the weight that is employed during an exercise session. When a hand-held dumbbell is not being held in a person's hand, it must be set down somewhere. When a person is away from home, such as on a trip or vacation, the person may have a tendency to forget or overlook hand-held dumbbells that have been set down in a hotel or other rented room. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided that did not have to be set down in a hotel or rented room when the exercising device was not being held in a person's hand.
Hand-held dumbbells are useful in exercising because a person using the dumbbells must exert force on the dumbbells to overcome the force of gravity to lift the dumbbells. However, to increase exercising forces, the weights of the dumbbells must be increased. Other useful exercising devices are available which require a user to exert forces during exercise, but the forces exerted by the person are not used to overcome the force of gravity. Instead, spring-based exercising devices are employed which require a person to exert a force to compress or stretch a spring. With such spring-based exercising devices, large exercising forces may be exerted by a user without requiring weights to be increased. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which is spring-based.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to portable arm exercising devices, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,573; 4,982,950; 5,096,190; 5,120,051; and 5,167,602. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,573 discloses an exercising harness that is adapted to be worn on a person's shoulders. Hand grips are attached to a system of elastic cords and pulleys, and the hand grips are positioned adjacent to the wearer's armpits. Pulleys and elastic cords have certain disadvantages. Elastic cords can fall off the pulleys, and the elastic cords can become twisted. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which did not use pulleys and cords. The placement of the hand grips adjacent to the user's armpits may be useful for certain arm exercises, but such placement is not conducive to performing arm exercises known as arm curls. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which were useful for performing arm curls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,950 discloses an arm exercising device that employs a tubular structure that appears to be grasped by both hands simultaneously during use. Often, however, when a person exercises one's arms, it is desirable to exercise each arm independently of the other. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which permits one arm to be exercised at a time without requiring the device to be held by two hands simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,190 discloses an exercising device especially adapted for exercising a shoulder. A dumbbell is suspended by a chain from a strap whose end is grasped by the user. In using this device repetitively, considerable friction may be generated between the strap and the wearers shoulder. Such friction may generate uncomfortable amounts of heat or may prematurely wear out clothing that is in contact with the strap. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which does not generate uncomfortable amounts of frictional heat next to a user's body and does not prematurely wear out clothing that is in contact with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,051 discloses an arm exercising device that employs a pendulous weight suspended from a non-continuous collar worn around a user's neck. A disadvantage associated with this device is that the pendulous weight may swing uncontrollably under certain conditions. As a result, considerable stress and strain may be placed on a wearer's neck. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which does not exert stress and strain on a user's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,602 discloses a body exercising device that can be used for exercising a user's arms or legs. Although a portion of the device fits partially around a user's waist when the device is used for certain specific exercises. However, this device is not carried by the body of the user when the device is not being held in the user's hands. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable arm exercising device were provided which were carried by the body of the user when the device is not being held in the user's hands.
Still other features would be desirable in a portable arm exercising apparatus. For example, it would be desirable for a portable arm exercising apparatus to be easily carried and taken with a user on a trip, on a vacation, or to the office. It would also be desirable for a portable arm exercising apparatus to be lightweight and compact so as to readily fit into a suitcase or sport bag.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable arm exercising devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable arm exercising apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can vary the exercising force that is exerted during an exercise session; (2) does not have to be set down in a hotel or rented room when the exercising device is not being held in a person's hand; (3) is spring-based; (4) does not use pulleys and cords; (5) is useful for performing arm curls; (6) permits one arm to be exercised at a time without requiring the device to be held by both hands simultaneously; (7) does not generate uncomfortable amounts of frictional heat next to a user's body and does not prematurely wear out clothing that is in contact with the device; (8) does not exert stress and strain on a user's neck; (9) can be carried by the body of the user when the device is not being held in the user's hands; (10) can be easily carried and taken with a user on a trip, on a vacation, or to the office; and (11) is lightweight and compact so as to readily fit into a suitcase or sport bag. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable arm exercising apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.